Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a package technology, and more particularly, to a multi chip package including a heat spreader, and a method for manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device may include various electronic circuit elements and may be used to construct electronic appliances. Various electronic devices, such as a computer, a mobile appliance, or a data storage device, may utilize a memory semiconductor chip or a chip package.
In order to realize electronic products, such as smart phones, that are lightweight and small in size, a package of the semiconductor device within the electronic product should likewise be small in size. Multi chip package technology of collecting semiconductor chips having different functions into one package, which realizes high capacity and multi-functional operations within a single package product, provides such a desired form factor. For example, System In Package (SIP) technology enables the arrangement of a plurality of chips having different functions on a substrate, which efficiently packages the chips into a package that is small in size. However, the plurality of semiconductor chips performs high speed operations in a small area, which requires an efficient spreading of heat.